


A Day in the life of Daddy Ashton

by Strength_in_pain



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Baby Calum, Baby Luke, Baby Michael, Cuddles, Cute Luke, Cute Michael Clifford, Daddy Ashton, Innocent Luke, Non-Sexual, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: Basically Ashton is a loving daddy who takes care of his three babies.





	1. Chapter 1

Ashton woke up to his typical loud house. He heard loud voices chatting away, and tiny feet pitter-pattering all over the hardwood floor. Glancing over at the alarm clock, Ashton saw that it was about to go off in five minutes anyway so he sat up and shut the alarm off. Stifling a yawn, Ashton smiled as he saw from his bedroom door his little Mikey playing with the teenage mutant ninja turtles action figures. 

"Hello baby boy, how are you this morning." Ashton asked. He wrapped a white robe around himself and walked into the hall. At the moment, his long blondish brown hair was a tangled up mess. 

"Daddy! You're awake!" Michael shouted, leaving his toys behind to give his daddy Ashton a big kiss. 

"I love you daddy." He whispered, clinging to Ashton's side. Cooing, Ashton lifted Michael up into the air, earning a loud giggle from his boy. He put him down and then lifted him up again a few times blowing on his belly. 

"I love you too, Mikey. How about I make you some breakfast? Does that sound good?" 

"Yes daddy." Michael said as he put his sweater paw hand into Ashton's big hand. They passed Luke on their way to the kitchen. Ashton smiled at the toddler who was riding his tricycle. It surprised him how much Luke loved the tricycle. Everyday Luke was on it, spinning around and exploring the house. This morning, however, he was playing very close to the stairs. 

"Lukey, how many times have I told you not to ride near the stairs?" Ashton asked sternly. 

"Thwee." Luke answered, peddling towards his daddy. Ashton chuckled and petted Luke's soft hair. 

"Well this is your last warning. No more riding your tricycle near the stairs, okay? You could fall and get an owie." 

"I won't." Luke said simply. Ashton wasn't sure if he was promising he wouldn't do it again or he was promising he wouldn't fall. 

He let the situation slide and continued walking into the Kitchen. Placing Michael on the chair, Ashton pulled out three cereal boxes from the cabinet. 

"What one would you like, kitten?" 

Michael looked over his options throughly. The Apple Jacks looked tempting with the cinnamon guy on the front, but Michael really wanted the chocolate coco pebbles. 

"Want coco pebbles." Michael said grabbing the dark box. 

"Alrighty then," Ashton smiled, taking the box from him and pouring it into a bowl. 

"Luke, what do you want for breakfast? Is it Cheerios again?"

"Yes daddy." 

Out in the hallway, Ashton could hear the tricycle sliding around on the hardwood floor again. "Are you riding your tricycle near the stairs?" He called out. The bowl beneath him was full of cereal so he poured some milk into it. 

"No daddy." Luke called back. 

"If you're lying to me, you're going in time out mister." 

"I'm not lying daddy." Luke said as he walked into the kitchen. 

Ashton hummed and handed Michael the bowl of coco pebbles. 

"What do we say, Michael?"

"Thank you." He responded dutifully. 

"Good boy." Ashton praised, kissing Michael's cheek. 

"I want up." Luke commanded, reaching his arms up for Ashton to carry him. 

Ashton cocked an eyebrow, "is that how we ask for things?"

"Yes." Luke said tugging Ashton's robe. 

"Say please, Luke."

"Please Luke." The boy giggled at his own joke. 

Ashton sighed irritably, "you are being very naughty this morning. Please use your manners."

Luke huffed, "you're no fun daddy." He said crossing his arms. 

A loud shattering sound startled Ashton and the boys. Luke went silent and Michael started crying. The poor baby had flung his bowl to the ground. 

"It was an accident, I swear." He sobbed. 

"Shhh. Hey, it's okay, kitten. I've got you." Ashton soothed, lifting Michael up and holding him to his chest. He bounced the young boy a few times, trying to soothe his tears. "Daddy's not mad. Accidents happen." Ashton said kissing Michael's temple. 

Just when Michael started to settle down, Calum ran into the room with his superhero outfit on. The kid always had high energy and he never took off his Captain America outfit. Even at night time, Ashton has to literally pry it off of him to get the boy into the bath. 

"Daddy, what was that noise?" Calum asked. He spotted his crying baby brother and walked over to him. "Is Mikey, okay?"

"Yes Cal, he's fine. He just knocked a bowl over by accident. Luke, don't walk by it, you could get some shards in your feet." Ashton called out when he saw his middle kid moving towards it. 

Luke rolled his eyes, but moved away from the broken pieces. Calum climbed up into his seat and pointed to the Apple Jacks.

With Michael cuddled in his arms, Ashton made Calum a bowl. Luke spent the entire time trying to get up on the big chair. Flopping over each time, and falling back to the floor. He was glowering at the chair as if it were the biggest challenge ever. Even bigger than survivor challenges - the show his daddy watches. 

Ashton placed Michael down in his spot with a kiss to the head, then he lifted Luke up onto the chair and made him his Cheerios and Michael his Coco pebbles. 

The family ate breakfast together talking about the silliest things. They mainly talked about animals and the nosies they make. Calum decided to go into full acting mode when he was discussing a pig. Smashing his face into his cereal bowl, Calum snorted like a pig. Luke giggled wildly, clapping his hands while Michael stared in horror. 

"Aw Calum. You're all messy now." Ashton whined looking at his baby's soaked face. Quickly, he grabbed half a roll of paper towels and began cleaning the boy's face up. 

"Was I a cute pig daddy?" 

"You were an adorable pig." Ashton said sweetly, planting a soft kiss to his head, "but please don't do that again. It was very messy and Daddy doesn't like cleaning up messes." 

Calum giggled lightly, "ok. I won't do it again." 

Finally, Ashton cleared the plates and let the boys down from their chairs. It was time to get ready for daycare and work. 

"Ok, who wants to get dressed first?" He asked in a cheery voice. Getting his babies ready for daycare was always the hardest part of the day. But Ashton realized it helped if he had a cheery voice. 

"I never get dressed." Calum reminded Ashton stubbornly putting his arm on his hip. 

"I am aware." He said, ruffling Calum's hair. "But you still need to brush your hair and teeth." 

The black haired boy, pretended to check his watch, then he spoke into his pretend ear piece, "captain, you have a mission. Hair and teeth brushing must be complete in 12.7 seconds. On your mark, get set, go!" Calum took off down the hall nearly tripping over the toys that were scattered everywhere. 

"No running in the house!" Ashton shouted, but Calum was already out of sight. 

"Okay, you two. Let's get you dressed." He took the boys to Michael and Luke's room, then pulled out some outfits. Michael was in his maroon pajama shirt, holding his sweater paws as Ashton handed him two outfit choices. 

Luke already took off his shirt and pants and was standing in his blues clues pull-up. 

"Daddy I want to wear my winter beanie." Luke said digging through his drawers for the said object. 

"Alright. You can do that." Ashton said. Michael already picked out his outfit. He chose a grey sweater. Once Ashton put it on him, he changed his pants and put some black stretchy pants over his diaper. Michael walked over to his bed and picked up his Spider-Man plush toy. He squeezed him to his chest giving it lots of kisses. Ashton cooed and kissed Michael's cheek. "Do you want to bring spidy to daycare?"   
Michael nodded happily. 

Luke chose a white t-shirt and black stretchy pants. 

"Good boy, Luke. I'm proud of you for putting them on all by yourself." 

Luke beamed at the praise. His face lit up like fireworks. "I'm a good boy." He repeated, proud of himself. 

"Yes you are." Ashton cooed, giving Luke a kiss on the cheek. 

"Alright, let's go brush our teeth and hair." 

When the boys entered the bathroom, Calum was spitting out his toothpaste. 

"Did you complete your mission, Captain?"

"Yes sir, Daddy sir. I finished in 12 seconds." 

"Good job." Ashton said, fully aware of the impossibility. Once he helped his babies get ready he put them all in the car. The ride to daycare was short. In no time the kids were lined up at the door, clinging to Ashton until another daycare worker peeled them off. 

"Have a good day, Ashton. Don't worry about your boys. They are always very good." Miss Jenny said. 

Ashton thanked her, taking one last look at his three boys who were happily playing with toys. Heading to his car, Ashton sent his boss an email then went to work. 

Daycare was ready for story time. Teachers handed out books to the kids and one teacher was going to read a book. Luke didn't want to listen to the boring old teacher, though. Not when he had an amazing older brother who could read for him.   
"Calum read me a story." Luke ordered. 

The older brother obeyed his younger brothers command and started reading cat in the hat. 

All went well until nap time. Calum could never fall asleep in a place that isn't home. Likewise, Michael was always put in a different room where their were cribs. He cried the entire time he was away from his brothers. Luke however was peacefully asleep in the crook of Calum's arm. He never slept on his own mat, but always shared Calum's. 

Finally, they were brought back together for Lunch. After daycare was over the boys were ecstatic to see Ashton again. 

"Daddy you're back!" Calum yelled running towards Ashton and hugging him tightly. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too champ." 

Greeting his other boys, Ashton thanked the front lady then signed a paper saying he picked up his boys. 

At home, Luke Immediately went back to riding his tricycle and Michael raced to the TV to watch Jake and the Neverland pirates. Calum went outside to play soccer with Ashton. Even though Ashton was with Calum, he felt the need to remind the younger boy to not go on the road.

"I know daddy." Calum rolled his eyes. Someday Ashton needs to crack down on them for disrespect. 

From the window, Ashton saw Luke scoot near the stairs again. His tricycle was very close to the edge of the steps. 

In a matter of seconds Ashton was inside standing in front of the little tot, "Lucas!" Ashton shouted, voice stern. 

"Yes daddy?" He asked timidly. 

"What did I tell you this morning about playing near the stairs?" 

"Um. You told me, that it's dangerous." 

"That's right. And I told you not to do it again." Ashton reminded him. 

"Oh." Luke said, scooting away from the steps. "Okay I'll play over here." 

Instead of answering, Ashton lifted him out of the tricycle and carried him to the kitchen. 

"Aw, daddy, I don't want to sit in time out." 

"Then you should have listened to me." Ashton said, setting Luke on the small stool in the corner. 

Luke crossed his arms over his chest. "You're being a meanie." 

"Turn around and stare at the wall. I don't want to hear a word from you." Ashton ordered. 

"Mean." Luke said, sticking his tongue out. 

"Do you want to make it six minutes?" Ashton asked. 

"no." Luke sighed, and turned around in the timeout chair to stare at the stupid wall. 

Back outside, Calum was shooting his ball in the net. "Nice aim!" 

Calum jumped and turned around. His smile lit up when he saw what Ashton had in his hand. It was a large purple cookie jar. 

"Can I have one?" Calum asked running over to Ashton's side. 

"Of course you can buddy." He lowered the jar to Calum's height. Pulling out a chocolate chunk cookie, he hummed happily sitting down on the wooden step of the porch. It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were in the bird bath, white clouds were scattered here and there and the sun was out. "I love being outside." Calum explained, "because it's so pretty all of the trees and bushes." Calum pointed to a flower bush full of purple and white flowers. "Like that bush. It's amazing looking."

Humming around his cookie, Ashton agreed that the outdoors was a beautiful, surreal place. 

They stopped eating to start playing tag. Ashton allowed Calum to catch him many times, but on the occasion he would make him work for it. 

"We should get your two crazy brothers out here to play with us? What do you think?"

"Definitely!" Calum shouted. 

"Alright. Wait here, I'll bring Mikey out." 

Inside, Michael was resting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse on the screen. "Hey buddy, do you want to come outside and play tag with us? It's a beautiful day." 

Michael sat up with a frown on his face, "wet, daddy!" 

Ashton's lips formed an o shape. "That's okay, love. I'll clean you up and help you feel all fresh." 

The younger boy gurgled around three fingers in his mouth as Ashton lifted him up and carried him to the changing table in his bedroom. 

Just then the timer in the kitchen went off. "Dammit." Ashton murmured. He looked down at Michael apologetically, "don't repeat that word." 

"Okay daddy." 

He went to work removing Michael's stretchy pants and un-taping the diaper. Michael kicked his legs as he now felt vulnerable. Ashton quickly wiped him down with baby wipes, then he powdered Michael's bottom and privates before sliding another diaper underneath Michael's lifted legs. Taping up the sides, Ashton tickled Michael's tummy a few times and then lifted him up into his arms. "You did good, champ. Are you ready to go outside?" 

"Yeah." Michael clapped. He let Ashton carry him outside then sat next to Calum while Ashton ran back inside. 

The stupid wall paper that Luke was staring at forever was starting to really get on the younger boys nerves. He heard the timer go off a year ago, but Ashton was no where to be seen. Could he get up yet? The younger boy didn't see why not, but still, Calum and Michael never left the naughty spot before. 

Suddenly the annoying timer shut off. Luke turned to see Ashton standing by the kitchen counter. "Can I get up now?" Luke asked. 

"In a minute. I need to talk to you." 

Luke groaned as Ashton crouched down to his level. "Are you ready to be a good boy?" 

"Yes. I'm sorry. Luke apologized. 

"It's alright baby." Ashton kissed his head and let Luke play. "Come on we were about to play tag." 

"You're it." Luke said tagging Ashton's arm and rushing outside. "Guys! Ashton's it!" 

Michael and Calum got up and ran away from me. I began chasing them, going after Calum first. Once I finally tagged him he chased after Michael. 

Michael nearly pounced on Luke and the cycle pretty much repeated. I tried to switch up my targets but the boys had it set on who they were tagging. 

They played until the sunset and dinner was approaching. Ashton ushered everyone inside, then shut the door behind him. They went on the couch to watch some TV while Ashton made dinner. 

"Daddy." Luke whined, tugging on Ashton's pant leg. 

"Yes Luke?" 

"I need changed." 

Sighing, Ashton put his last ingredient into the bowl before nodding. "Alright go into the changing room I'll be their in a second." 

He put the tray of chicken, cheese and vegetable patties into the over then pressed start. He set the timer for twenty minutes then headed to the bedroom where Luke was standing. He looked just about ready to cry, by the time Ashton walked in. 

"Alright, let's fix you up." Ashton said laying Luke down on the table and taking his pull-up off. He wiped Luke down and gave him a paci to stop the little gasps that escaped his mouth. Once he was cleaned up, Ashton powdered him and threw him in another pull-up. At night time Luke goes back to wearing diapers. Luke is still not potty trained, in fact, he is just starting to learn so it didn't surprise Ashton that he needed changed. 

"All done." Ashton said, pulling him up off the table and standing him on the floor. 

"Thanks daddy." Luke said around the plastic in his mouth. He ran back into the livingroom to watch TV with his brothers. 

Dinner was loud and crazy as usual. Ashton wouldn't have it any other way. Calum took up most of the conversation by acting out all of the scenes to superhero movies. 

"Are you Batman?" Michael asked. 

"Yes! Good job Mikey." 

The younger boy blushed, enjoying the praise. He continued to guess the people Calum was trying to be. Luke and Michael were having a friendly competition but in the end Michael won. 

It was time to clean up. Ashton took the plates and threw them in the sink before helping each tot down from the chairs. 

"Michael. You are the cutest little thing." Ashton said kissing Michael's chocolate covered face. 

"I love you." The baby responded. 

They had all just finished eating chocolate cake, before they were released into the play room. Calum went directly for the race cars, Luke went for his tricycle and Michael went to play with Pokemon's. 

Before Ashton knew it, it was bedtime. He was having a blast playing with Michael that he didn't even realize it was already 9:52pm. 

"Oh wow. Come on babies, it's time for bed." He said standing up. 

"Aw man." Calum exclaimed, "but I was just about to build metropolis out of Legos."

"I'm afriad that will have to wait until tomorrow Cal, it's way past your bed times." Ashton went to grab Calum and Luke's hands when the blonde boy pulled back. 

"No!" He cried, stomping his foot, "I'm not going to sleep." 

"Yes you are. It's bed time." 

"No." Luke said again, his fists clenching at his side, a tell-tale sign that a tantrum was about to start. Over the years, Ashton has found that giving Luke a bottle of milk before bed calms him down. 

"Alright baby, why don't we get you a bottle and then go upstairs to have a bath, does that sound good?" 

"Fine." Luke huffed. He allowed Ashton to lead him to the kitchen and get a bottle. When he tried to feed it to his boy, it didn't go so well. Luke smacked the bottle out of Ashton's hands shouting, "I'm not going to bed!" 

"Yes you are. It's bed time and you need to sleep." 

"No."

"Come on Luke, you are being very naughty." He went to grab Luke's wrist which caused the boy to slam a ceramic plate down onto the floor. Calum and Muchael gasped from the door way. "Ooooo, Luke's gonna get it." 

Luke didn't stop there, no, he had to throw a second one onto the floor. It smashed everywhere, pieces flying in every direction. 

Ashton's frown deepened. "Okay, that's it." He took Luke by the small arm and tugged him to the naughty stool. "Sit here and think about what you just did." 

"I know what I did. I broke a plate on the floor." 

"Which is bad. You do not break plates just because I told you to go to bed. It is bedtime and you need sleep. But now you have to sit in timeout because you decided to break things." 

Ashton set the timer and walked out of the room to clean the broken plate. It was already way past Luke's bed time. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luke run past the door. 

"Lucas!" Ashton chased after him and picked him up. 

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm not sitting in timeout." Luke informed him. 

"Oh yes you are." Soon Luke was sat back in the naughty stool and Ashton reset the timer. By the time he turned around Luke was out of the room again.

"Stay calm." He whispered to himself. After picking Luke up five more times, Ashton was staring to get really ticked. The younger boy, however, was finding this to be the most entertaining game of all time. 

"Ha, daddy. You can't make me stay." Luke giggled as he ran again. Catching the younger boy was easy, it always was. But making him stay seemed impossible. 

"Luke. If you don't sit here for the next three minutes then I'm going to spank you? Do you understand?" He asked, holding Luke's wrists and looking him in the eye. The boy cried out in distress, stomping his feet. 

"No! You don't touch me!" 

"Then stay." Ashton repeated. Of course as soon as Ashton stood up, the boy was off the stool and running for the living room. "Oh come on!" Ashton scooped him up for the sixth time and heatedly dragged him over to the couch. Sitting down, on the couch, Ashton stood Luke between his legs. He angrily tugged Luke's black stretchy pants down his squirming legs. "Daddy, stop it right now or I will hit you." Luke threatened and oh, that just fueled the flame. Luke needed this. The small boy fused as Ashton's hands went around the waist band of his pull-up. Little hands were swatting at his big ones trying drastically to keep them away from his waist band. Soon, the pull-up was down around Luke's ankles. Ashton then bent Luke over his knee. Now the bare clad child was left with no protection. Ashton was aware of the mile-stone he was pas isn't with Luke. It was his baby's first real spanking and he really didn't want to do this. Nevertheless, he raised his right hand high and slapped it around his butt. Raining down a heavy fire wave of smacks, Luke screamed out in pain. "Owie, daddy. You're hurting me!" Luke exclaimed after the first set of five were delivered. Another set was delivered and Luke's body was shaking like a leaf. 

"Owie daddy. That hurts." Luke sobbed as Ashton continued to paint his butt pink. 

"You will not throw tantrums when I tell you to go to bed." Ashton said smacking his butt with every other word. Unfortunately, Luke's bum was so small, Ashton's hand covered both cheeks easily. 

"And you will not get out of timeout ever again." Ashton scolded applying two very strong smacks to each cheek. Poor Luke's hips got it as well because he was so tiny. Gasping in air, Luke's cries turned into noisy sobs. 

"I want you to apologize right now." Ashton said with one final harsh blow to the thighs, effectively getting his entire upper legs as well. Tears dribbled down Luke's cheeks, as he cried for the life of him. Nothing had ever hurt him so badly before. 

"Daddy." Luke chocked out, "My bum hurts." He wailed, once Ashton lifted him off of his lap. He needed to process what just happened. As he was standing up against Ashton's chest he was trying to comprehend how he was feeling. 

"You hurt me." Luke sobbed, his tiny hands sliding down his now pulled up, pull-up. He rubbed over his scorched skin, yelling at the pain. 

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Luke sniffled, trying to rub the sting out. He stomped his foot when it didn't work. What the heck was going on? Why did his skin hurt so badly? 

"Daddy help. Make it go away." Luke cried, hugging Ashton's waist. The older boy sighed, and sat down pulling Luke in a sitting position on his lap, but being careful of his bottom. 

"Shhh. It's ok. Daddy's got you. That was called a spanking, Luke". Ashton mumbled, trying to explain the concept to the boy. He knew Luke saw Calum get spanked before so he figured his boy would understand what it was, but this was the first time it happen to him. 

"Don't like spankings." Luke said quickly, eyes wide at the realization. Ashton chuckled softly to himself. "you're not suppose to. It's a punishemnt when you do something bad. Actually, I'm going to say it's a consequence and the world is full of consequences, Luke. If you break a law, you are going to be punished. They may not spank you, but they will put you in jail. Or let's say I didn't catch you playing by the stairs and you slipped and fell. That would be a painful consequence, except, in that case it wouldn't be a sore bottom but instead it could be a broken neck. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" 

Luke nodded pitifully, "I'm sorry."  
He clutched Ashton's shirt, "Make it better now, please!" Luke pleaded, blue eyes boring into Ashton's. 

"I can't. You're just going to have to deal with it. Remember this the next time you think it's funny to leave timeout."

A flash of utter horror crossed Luke's face. He began to sob at the top of his lungs. This action terrified Ashton. 

"Luke baby, what's wrong?" Ashton asked immediately rocking his boy trying to ease his cries. 

"It can't get better. It's gonna hurt so bad and never ever get better." Luke sobbed, barely able to breath. Ashton gasped in realization. 

"Oh no, no baby. That's not what I meant. The pain will go away in a little while. I just meant I can't take it away right now. But trust me Luke, you'll feel fine in a little while." 

"The owie will go away?" He asked softly, his cries already calming down immensely. 

"Yes honey. You'll be fine." Ashton said lightly laughing in relief. Thank God it wasn't something serious that Luke was crying over. 

"When will it go away?" 

Ashton sighed, it was difficult explaining this to his little toddler. "The pain will go away soon lukey. It will take a little bit of time." 

The blue eyed boy sniffled, "wrapping his arms around Ashton's neck. "Can I have a bottle?" 

"Yes". Ashton placed a kiss to his temple, carrying him to the kitchen. 

Luke cried into Ashton's shirt until he was placed on the stool. 

"Ouch." Luke jumped up. "I can't sit here. My bum hurts." 

"Too bad. You are going to sit here until you learn to stay in time out." It tore Ashton up inside being this strict with Luke, but he knew he had too for his baby's safety. He handed Luke a nice warm bottle of milk then set the timer for three minutes. 

Ashton then left to finish cleaning the broken plate. He took this time to go into the play room and check on the other two boys who were building the lego house. 

"Guys we got to get you into bed." Ashton said. The two sleepy boys agreed it was time and they all went upstairs to get a bath. 

Ashton speed washed them, because it was close to passing three minutes and he wanted to pull Luke out of time out. As soon as The timer went off Ashton jumped up and raced to the kitchen. Miraculously, Luke stayed in his spot. He didn't dare move. He was still crying but he wasn't moving. His little blonde hair was sticking up in the back. His knees were brought to his chest and he was rocking himself back and forth. 

"Good boy." Ashton praised picking Luke up, "I'm proud of you for staying in timeout. Your punishment is over now." Ashton soothed, kissing away the tears on Luke's wet cheeks. 

"Daddy." Luke let out a loud cough. 

"Shhh." Ashton lifted him up and patted his warm bottom. 

"Is Daddy mad? Do you not love Lukey." The boy cried. Ashton's heart officially snapped. 

"No, no, baby. I love you very much." Ashton kissed Luke's tears away. "I had to punish you. But that doesn't mean I don't love you." He explained looking into Luke's red watery eyes. 

"Promise." The boy held out his pinkie finger. Ashton linked his with Luke's. 

"Yes I promise." he said kissing Luke again. "Come on, let's go watch some cartoons and you can drink your bottle." 

Luke sniffled, settling in Ashton's warm, cozy arms. "I don't want to ride my tricycle anymore." 

"Oh Luke, don't say that. There's nothing wrong with riding your tricycle. I just don't want you playing near the stairs." 

Luke nodded, sucking on Ashton's neck. "Can I ride in the kitchen?"

"Yes baby."

"Can I ride it in the bedroom."

"Yes Luke, honey you can ride it anywhere, just not near the stairs." 

"And I will never ever leave time out again." He whispered. 

"Good boy." Ashton praised, flipping on the TV. Why don't you watch tom and jerry and I'll check on your brothers." 

"No daddy, I want to go with you." Luke said, gripping tighter to Ashton's shirt. So Ashton shut the TV off and carried Luke upstairs. 

"Hi Lukey." Michael said softly, knowing that Luke was very sad right now. He had heard Luke crying, he just didn't know why. 

Calum scooted over and made room for Luke to get in. He even had a rubber ducky waiting to play with Luke. 

Ashton helped undress Luke and slip off his pull-up again. His red butt was on display and he felt mortified, his ears turning equally as red. Climbing over the tub Luke was about to sit, when Calum warned him, "don't freak out but the water is going to sting you for a second." 

Luke was prepared for the prickly sensation that burned his behind as he sat in the bath. His big brother wrapped his arms around Luke's stomach and squeezed him tightly. "I saved you a rubber ducky." Calum whispered. 

"thanks. Do you want to make them take Michael's ship down?" 

"Yeah! Let's take down Mikey's ship." Calum laughed. 

"No!" Michael screamed as the boys sunk his ship. 

"Your duckies are mean." Michael responded. 

Luke smiled and lifted Michael's ship back up. "But then the amazing Luke comes along and saves the day." 

Michael cheered, "yay! Thanks Lukey." 

Luke smiled and rubbed the soap out of Michael's hair, muttering a soft, "no problem, what are brothers for." 

They helped wash each other and then they were lifted out of the tub and wrapped in super soft towels. Luke was granted the softest towel. Ashton patted them dry then slipped them into diapers and pull-ups. 

Luke was placed in a diaper and so was Michael. Ashton then, carried them into their bedroom where he pulled down the covers and let the three of them climb in bed together. 

"Will you sleep with us tonight, daddy?" Calum asked, "please?" 

"Yeah please." Michael responded. 

"Please, for me." Luke begged. 

Ashton took a look at his babies and smiled. How could he say no to them?


	2. Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I finally had a Saturday off! I hope this is good. I wrote it all in one day. But what the heck. At least I got it done. :) I even left room for more updates if I ever get around to it. :)

Ashton sighed contently on his front porch swing. Breathing in the sweet fresh scent of autumn, Ashton slowly rocked back and forth on the swing. It was almost halloween time, and his three babies were super excited. Calum couldn't wait to be Captain America, even though he wears the same costume everyday, now he would have an excuse for wearing it. He is the most excited out of all of his brothers because he wants to do it all: the scary movies, the haunted houses, the pumpkin patch, and of course trick or treating. 

Ashton shook his head at the thought. It was going to be a pain in the butt taking his three little boys trick-or-treating. He loves the excitement, but honestly, after an hour of the event he ends up carrying three bags of candy and two tired kids home while Calum runs up to every door on the block and gets a boat load of candy. 

This year, Luke promised he was going to be a big boy and carry his bag the entire time. He also promised Calum he was going to go to every house he went to because Luke wants as much candy as Calum. In fact, Luke made a bet that he would get more candy than Calum this year: a steep challenge to take on. Constantly jealous of his older brother, Luke was determined to beat Calum's record. Ashton just wanted to sleep the holiday through. It was going to be rough on him as usual. But he will do it; anything for his babies. 

"Daddy! Come quick!" Luke shouted from the door way. 

"What?" Ashton jumped into action, eyes darting to his boy who stood white as a ghost in the doorway. 

"It's Michael, I think he fell down." 

Jumping off the swing, Ashton raced inside the house. His heart shattered into a million pieces when he heard Michael crying from the kitchen. Running into the hallway near the stairs, Ashton made it to the kitchen in a hurry. Scanning the room, the first thing Ashton noticed was an upside down pot on the oven that was leaking boiling water down the side of the counter. The next thing Ashton saw was Michael sitting on the floor directly under the dripping water. His baby was crying loudly, tears streaming down his soft face. His pale green eyes looked up helplessly at Ashton. His small arms reached out, wordlessly begging Ashton to pick him up. 

"what happened?" Ashton asked terrified. He couldn't hide his fear this time. Michael was all but screaming clutching his face tightly. 

"The pot of water tipped over and Michael was right underneath." Luke admitted quietly from behind the pair. 

There were so many rules broken, Ashton couldn't wrap his head around anything. All he knows is he is terrified and angry. 

"You poor little thing." He whispered into Michael's soft blonde hair. The younger boy simply cried into Ashton's shoulder, clinging to the shirt over his chest. Pulling back, Ashton caught a glimpse of Michael's cheek; it was burned straight down the center, and swollen around the edges. Ashton swore loudly. 

He snapped his attention towards Luke, "how the hell did the pot tip over? And what the hell was he doing playing in the kitchen while I was baking!" 

Luke backed up against the wall, his wide eyes looking up at Ashton in the most scared way possible, "I don't know. We accidentally bumped the pot." 

"You know you are not supposed to play in the kitchen! Look what happened. Your brother is going to need to go to the hospital now!" Ashton screamed, his own anger getting the best of him. Slowly, his speeding heart rate decreased, and he was able to breathe in a deep breath of relief. Everything was going to be okay. Michael was burned, but he has going to be okay. Maybe Ashton won't have to go to the hospital. Fortunately, it looks like a first degree burn that he can easily treat with ice and pain killers. First aid. Ashton needed to get the first aid kit. His ears hurt from Michael's loud crying that was entering them directly. He was inches from Ashton's ear, screaming into it. 

"Shh. Love, let's get you cleaned up." 

"Daddy," Michael sniffled, "ow." He said holding his cheek with his left hand. 

Ashton cooed pitifully, "I know, baby, I know. Daddy's going to make it feel better. I promise." Ashton explained as he carried Michael up the stairs towards the bathroom. He sat his boy on the counter then rummaged through the cabinets for the first aid kit. 

Michael was looking at himself in the mirror, inspecting the damage of his face. "Do you think it will go away?" He asked Ashton quietly. 

With a rag of anesthetic in his hand, Ashton slowly wiped it over Michael's sore skin. The boy yelped at the feeling of a cool prickly substance stinging his already burned face. Ashton hushed him quickly, and managed to get it done with in a matter of seconds. He went to put a bandage on his toddler when he answered, "I'm sure it will go away eventually, but it's going to leave a mark for a while." 

"I'm sorry for playing in the kitchen, Daddy. I won't do it again." Ashton could hear Michael's fear of a punishment in his voice so he quickly promised Michael that nothing was going to happen to him. "I forgive you Mikey, I just don't want you to play in the kitchen because you can get hurt, which you did." 

Michael nodded his head, completely understanding this lesson now. "Can you make me a bottle?" 

"Sure bub." Ashton said with a chuckle. Michael was too cute for words. He slid his hands around Ashton's neck and Ashton carried him downstairs. 

He met Calum at the foot of the stairs, he was holding Luke in a lopsided hug. Ashton noticed how Luke was hiding his face in Calum's chest. "what happened?" Calum asked worriedly. 

"Michael accidentally knocked a pot of hot water on top of himself but he's alright -aren't you champ?" 

"Yeah." Michael cooed. 

"That's good because Luke's not." Calum responded, pointing to the quiet boy on his shoulder. 

Ashton knew what this was probably about and he regrets yelling at Luke earlier. The younger boy peaked up from Calum's chest with bright red cheeks and said, "I'm fine." 

Ashton walked into the kitchen and placed Michael down in his high chair. "Well that's good, Luke, because I don't want you to be upset. It wasn't your fault." 

"I know." Luke stated, crossing his arms. He walked towards the fridge and pulling out a gogurt bar. Then he left for the livingroom moments later and Ashton smirks to himself when he hears Scooby Doo playing in the background - Luke's favorite show. 

Ashton was making a bottle for Michael when Calum came into the room and tugged at Ashton's pants. 

"Play." He said. 

"Not right now, Cally." Ashton said as he bounced Michael in his arms. He felt terrible for all of his boys. They were all exhausted, craving some fun, love, and attention but Ashton only had two hands. They all skipped their afternoon nap due to pumpkin carving sessions and now they were all tired. The house suddenly filled with Luke's soft giggles that accompanied the show, Scooby Doo. 

"No daddy, play now!" Calum pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"In a minute, Cally. Daddy needs to give Michael his bottle first." 

"No." Calum said stubbornly, "daddy play with me." 

Ashton sighed, putting Michael down on the floor in the hallway so he could entertain Calum. He played with both boys, pushing Calum on his toy tricycle and moving a little stuffed elephant in front of Michael's face encouraging the boy to grab the toy. They both laughed as Ashton entertained them. Soon the buzzer to the microwave went off so Ashton took the bottle out and handed it to his little baby. 

Angry with the lack of attention, Calum tugged Ashton's pants. Grabbing Calum's little hands, Ashton pried them off. When his hands were yanked away, Calum let out a loud scream. Struggling to keep a hold of Ashton, he kicked and thrashed. 

"Daddy!" Calum wailed, balling his fists, shaking them frantically. He threw himself on the floor and smacked his fists off the wooden ground. 

"Calum stop this tantrum right now." Ashton ordered. When Calum didn't stopped Ashton Sighed and picked him up and put him in time out. 

"Daddy!" Calum screamed, "I don't want to sit in time out. I wanna play." He cried. 

Ashton ignored the dark haired boy, heading over to Michael to carry the boy out into the livingroom. Luke was laying on the couch, his purple blanket curled around himself trapping in the warmth. 

Michael crawled over to him and curled himself directly against Luke's side. The sight warms Ashton's heart. Michael loves his brother and looks up to him. Even if they do annoy eachother sometimes they were inseparable from the day Ashton adopted both of them. As the two fell asleep together, Ashton made sure the blankets were pulled snuggly around both kids right before the timer in the kitchen went off. 

Cringing, Ashton hoped the loud beeping sound didn't wake up his two sleeping toddlers. Swearing again, Ashton shot up and raced to the kitchen to stop the noise. 

Luckily, he managed to turn off the timer without waking anyone up. He turned his attention towards Calum, who was still sitting quietly in the corner hugging himself. Ashton crouched down next to him. "Hey baby, Do you understand why I put you in time out?"

The stubborn child had his arms crossed over his chest and a permanent pout on his face. "yes." He huffed indignantly. 

"Why is that?" 

"Because I threw a tantrum. I'm sorry, but I just wanted you to play with me." 

"It's okay baby." Ashton said, pulling Calum's hand and lifting him out of time out. "I can play with you now, but sometimes Daddy is busy. I'm sorry I can't spend every moment with you. I really want to, but I have other responsibilities. You'll understand once your a little older. For now, I need you to know that I love you and I want to play with you." 

"Okay daddy. I love you too." 

They wrapped their arms around eachother. "Alright. What should we play?" 

"Superman!" 

"Okay. Who should I be?" 

"You can be one of the bad guys. I want to be superman. You have to kidnap Mrs. Bear and I'll save her." 

Ashton has played this game many times with Calum. It's similar to hide and seek as well as wrestling. Once Calum finds where the bear is hidden, Ashton swoops in and tackles Calum with tickles. The younger boy has to fight Ashton off of him in order to save the bear. 

Their loud shouting woke Luke and Michael up but luckily it took Calum a good fifteen minutes to find where Ashton hid the bear, so Michael and Luke had a decent amount of time to nap. 

"Hi daddy." Luke said quietly as he walked into Ashton's bedroom, where Ashton had Calum pinned to the bed tickling his guts out. 

"I want to be tickled too!" Luke yelled as he jumped on the bed. 

"Perfect! Another person I can kidnap." Ashton said, then for good measure, he added an evil laugh. Calum sat up finally able to catch his breath, before he realized Luke was being attacked. 

"Stop! Ashton! It tickles." Luke squealed, kicking and screaming with laughter. 

"Leave him alone!" Calum poked Ashton with his plastic ninja sword. 

"Oh no. I've been hit." Ashton cries out, "you got me Superman." 

"Come on!" Calum shouted grabbing Luke by the shirt, "I'll save you innocent citizen." 

Luke laughed, "innocent citizen." He repeated giggling to himself as he and Calum fled the bedroom.

Ashton joined them a few minutes later in the living room where Michael was sitting watching TV. 

"That was fun daddy. Can we play again?" Calum asked. 

"I think it's time for a break, why don't you two go play superman by yourselves. I think Mikey's going to need a change." 

"But daddy." Calum stomped his foot. 

Ashton gave him a pointed look, "Calum, what did we talk about earlier?" 

"Sorry Daddy." Calum whispered. 

Luke looked down at his feet, feeling ashamed of himself for what happened earlier, as well. "I'm sorry too, for letting Michael play in the kitchen." 

"No Luke, I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's not your fault. Michael's not your responsibility, he's mine. It's my fault because I should have been keeping an eye on him. I don't want you to feel bad, ok?" 

"Okay." Luke whispered. 

Ashton scooped him up, and gave him a big long hug. 

"Do you boys want to decorate Halloween cookies for the party at your daycare?" 

Their eyes popped out of their heads, "YES!" They screamed right into Ashton's ear. He was definitely going deaf by the end of the year. 

"Ok. Go wash your hands. I'm going to change Michael's diaper." 

Luke and Calum nearly tripped each other as they ran up the steps. 

"Careful! I don't need anymore accidents." Ashton called after them. He walked over to the couch and picked Michael up. His baby was soft in his arms and so comfy. "Hi bubba, do you need a change?" Ashton could feel the dampness of his diaper indicating that he did in fact need a change. 

"Daddy!" The child squealed, "I'm wet." He stated as Ashton carried him upstairs. "I thought you might say that." 

He laid Michael down on the changing table and began taking the diaper off. He wiped Michael down, dried his bottom with a towel and then taped a new diaper on underneath. 

"Good baby. Always so good." Ashton said kissing Michael's bandage face. "How does your cheek feel honey?"

"All better."

"It feels better? No more pain?"

"No more pain, daddy." 

"Good. That's very good." Ashton picked Michael up off of the table and carried him to the bathroom. 

"We're going to wash our hands so we can decorate cookies!" 

Michael clapped his miniature hands, "yay!" He cried. 

Ashton turned on the faucet, letting the warm water flow. He placed his and Michael's hands under the water and helped pump the soap onto them. "Rub your hands back and forth, like this." Ashton showed Michael what he was doing and his baby copied. 

"Excellent. Now it's time for some decorating." 

When Ashton got downstairs, Calum ran to him screaming inaudible words. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down." Ashton instructed as he placed Michael down in his high chair. 

"Luke was throwing cookies on the floor!" 

"Was not."

"Was too." 

"Was not."

"Was too." 

"Was n-"

"Enough!" Ashton shouted, interrupting Luke's comeback. 

"Luke why would Calum tell me this if it wasn't true." 

"I don't know." The younger boy mumbled. 

"Were you throwing cookies Luke? Be honest." 

"No." Luke shook his head, "I wasn't throwing cookies, I was throwing eggs." 

"Raw eggs" Calum interviened, "all over the cookies. And then the threw them on the floor." 

"What?" Luke shrugged, "that's how I decorate." 

"That's called making a mess little man." Ashton said with a sigh, "don't do it again." 

"Aw but daddy." 

"No, Luke. You will not throw things on the floor." 

"Fine." 

"Good. Now help me clean it up." 

"Aw but daddy." 

"Luke." 

"Fine." 

The pair cleaned up the mess on the floor, Luke complaining the whole time about how cleaning up art was a crime, then they started to decorate the remaining cookies. 

"Look at my bat! He looks super creepy." Calum bragged, showing off his creative black and orange design. 

"Yeah, well, my witch is so scary I wouldn't want to eat her." 

"That's because she looks like she could give you food poisoning." 

"Daddy, Calum's being mean." 

"Am not." 

"Are too." 

"Am not." 

"Guys. Stop fighting or you both won't be able to decorate." 

"sorry." They both mumbled softly. 

"It's alright. Just try not to fight so much." Ashton said as he put multi-colored sprinkles on his white ghost. 

"I can't wait for the daycare party tomorrow! We'll have so much fun." Calum said and Ashton agreed. A daycare party did sound like fun, especially since people will be taking care of his babies while Ashton will have a chance to rest. What a fun time of year.


End file.
